


A Night at the Opera

by arielseagullwings



Category: Classic Who - Fandom, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Comics), Doctor Who - Various Authors, P.R.O.B.E. (BBV Series), bbc - Fandom
Genre: Caroline John, Emerich Pressburger, Friendship, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Jon Pertwee - Freeform, Longing, Michael Powel, Operas, Other, Powel & Pressburger, The Tales of Hoffman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielseagullwings/pseuds/arielseagullwings
Summary: This is my second Doctor Who fanfiction, this time it stars my favorites Doctor and Companion: Three and Liz Shaw.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Third Doctor & Liz Shaw, Third Doctor/Liz Shaw
Collections: Doctor Who Fanfics, Doctor Who Hurt/Comfort - Stories from Tumblr





	A Night at the Opera

The Doctor looked at his watch. It was five minutes to the seven thirty, when he heard the sound of tires and a horn calling his attention.

-Am i late?

Liz Shaw asked from the window of her green car. 

-On the contrary, it's four minutes early. 

Said the Doctor, showing his watch. 

-I don't promise it will always be like this.

Liz laughed, leaving to open the door to the seat on her right, where the doctor settled in, putting on his belt. 

As soon as the driver got in, unlocked the brake and stepped on the pedal, they were on their way to the Royal Opera House. 

-Thank you for inviting me, Miss Shaw. 

-We are among friends now, Doctor. Call me Liz.

-Aaa ... All right, friend. 

The Time Lord nodded, holding back his enthusiasm. 

He didn't think that could call someone a friend so quickly, after the abrupt separation from Jamie and Zoe. 

As soon as they parked in front of the theater, the two companions got out and joined each other. 

The Doctor wore a teal, almost black suit, light blue shirt, and a black cape with a butterfly tie around his neck, matching. 

Liz looked beautiful with her hair in a bun and wearing a long mossy green dress. Anyone who saw her would think she was the star of the show.

As soon as they sat in the seats Liz had reserved, the Doctor asked: 

-How did you guess that The Tales of Hoffman is one of my favorite operas? 

-It was a deduction i made when i saw your clothes. I found it similar to Hoffman's. 

-I assure you it was a coincidence.

-Shhh. I'ts starting. 

The audience lights went out and the curtain parted, revealing a ballerina performing a dance inspired by the dragonfly's movements. As the dance went on, the unfortunate Hoffman began to sing his pains of love, the narratives that would guide the show.

The birds in the arbor, 

The sky's daytime star, 

Everything speaks to a young girl of love!

Ah! This is the gentile song, 

The song of Olympia! Ah! 

Everything that sings and resonates 

And sighs, in turn, 

Moves his heart, which shudders of love! 

Ah! This is the lovely song, 

The song of Olympia! Ah!

This was the song sung by the ballerina in the music box he had given to his dear granddaughter. 

"Oh, Susan ... how would she be now?" 

The doctor thought. 

"Does she still remember this song"? 

And the Doctor dropped a tear that didn't go unnoticed by Liz. She gave him a handkerchief, and he gladly accepted.

Lovely night, oh, night of love

Smile upon our joys!

Night much sweeter than the day

Oh beautiful night of love!

Time flies by, and carries away

Our tender caresses for ever!

Time flies far from this happy oasis

And does not return

Burning zephyrs

Embrace us with your caresses!

Burning zephyrs

Give us your kisses!

Your kisses! Your kisses! Ah!

Lovely night, oh, night of love

Smile upon our joys!

Night much sweeter than the day

Oh, beautiful night of love!

Ah! Smile upon our joys!

Night of love, oh, night of love!

Ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! ah!

The Doctor was still singing this song, looking out the city through the car window. 

As they arrived at U.N.I.T, he offered the handkerchief back to Lis, who raised her hand and shook her head in refusal. 

-Stay with him. It's a reminder of tonight. 

After this gesture, the Doctor hugged her before she left, smiling and crying low into her shoulder, as he said: 

-Thank you, Liz.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs of The Tales of Hoffman ópera they watch in the fic are linked right here, the lyrics in the fic are translated into english, while the songs themsleves are in his original french:
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=yG8qyW…
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=0u0M4C…


End file.
